Morning Flowers
by Secret Starr
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Renji wanted to do something sweet for Rukia...which all works out in the end...sort of. RenRuki!


Good morning, starshine! The Earth says "hello!" --Willy Wonka, pish yeah!

ANYWHO...RenRuki one shot of how their Valentines day might have happed. (Sorry it's a bit late, I kinda went to sleep and passed out, haha!)

Any spelling mistakes are to be PM'ed to me, thank you. le growl when that happends in a review...I know my spelling sucks, but saying it in a review is pointly.)

So enjoy! (or not, 'pending on who you are, of course)

* * *

MORNING FLOWERS

Rukia took a deep breath in. Her sleep last night had been deep, and she could feel the warm sun coming through the gently bright lit windows.

But what she smelled was flowers.

She slowly opened her eyes, enjoying how the sun warmed her and how the flowers smelled while she didn't move as to take in the color and scent of them all.

Roses, daisies, violets, pansies, sunflowers, chrysanthemums, orchids, marigolds, daffodils, poppies, tulips, lavenders, irises, lilies and so many different flowers that she couldn't name all of them...let alone count them. There had to be at least a thousand, surrounded around the mat she currently shared.

Letting out a relaxing sigh, feeling his warm lips kiss her neck softly, his body perfectly fitting to hers, the white blanket covering both as the sun shined down on them through the eight o' clock hour. She tilted her head to allow him more kissing room, closing her eyes in pleasure at knowing who exactly was beside her.

"Did you have a good night?" Renji whispered as Rukia sat up, stretching her arms behind her back, than carefully laying herself next to her husband, her face inches away from his, as he now wrapped an arm around her waist as she lightly kissed him, her lips barely touching his.

"Mmm uhum." She said contently, her silky tank top against his own cotton green one.

She rested a hand on his chest, as she could now feel how he breathed in and out, while Renji raked his hand through Rukia's raven hair...playing with it as the sun shined through the windows, making it incredibly warm...almost like how her smooth skin felt against his.

"Do you know what day it is?" Renji asked, smiling at his sleepy wife.

"Maybe." She lightly teased, letting her eyes relax, though never leaving his.

He lightly chuckled, his laugh deep and strong. "It's Valentines day."

"Ahh." She replied, snuggling all the more closer to him.

She breathed deep again, letting the flowers fragrance take over the room as she now softly closed her eyes to enjoy the morning.

Renji knew the entire thing with Valentines day. Even though it wasn't much celebrated in the Soul Society, he knew the entire "White day" and whatever crap. All he really knew was that Valentines day was for girls, and white day was for boys. Who cared? From what he could tell from other counties that celebrated this holiday was that one day was important, not two.

'_Screw White day.'_ He thought. _'Whatever the hell that is.'_

"Thank you for the flowers." Rukia whispered, kissing his cheek, as Renji moved his head to kiss her full on the mouth.

His warm lips kissed hers in a sweet and slow manner, slowly easing his tongue in when...

"Ow!" He cried, immediately breaking their kiss, Rukia smirking at him, laughing evilly and lightly.

"What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed, nursing his broken tongue which Rukia had just bit.

"For spite." She said, getting up and now walking towards their door to exit the room small room.

Renji started running after her, trying not to step on the trail of homemade chocolates, noticing that Rukia must have put them all their last night for him, making his anger fade away.

He caught her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love you, right?" Renji asked gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm uhum." she said, wrapping her arms around him, smiling into his chest.

She tilted her head towards him, but he merely put a finger to her lips which were on their way to kiss his.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He responded to frowning face, finding pride in his forcefulness of not letting himself be whipped.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing him anyway.

Maybe being whipped wasn't that bad...

Kissing Rukia made him all the more in love with her, and glad that he had married her.

He could feel the passion they both felt, and the love they shared for the other, and as they continued their deep kiss, he was glad that he was hers and that she was his.

* * *

Flames and complements are accepted, so mush away my huskies, mush! 


End file.
